Six
by selmak
Summary: Five Times Phil Coulson was flummoxed by FitzSimmons and the One time he Wasn't. (continuation of 5 - the Alpha Coulson, Beta Simmons and Omega Fitz universe so Coulson/Simmons/Fitz)
1. Chapter 1

5 + 1

Five Times Coulson Realized that He was Seriously Flummoxed by FitzSimmons and the One time He Wasn't.

The Morning after Skye's Wedding

Phil counted arms and legs. Yes. Three ankles (two matching , one not), none of which were his and six hands, two of which were his. (Thank God that there were three matching sets though he couldn't confirm that they were in matches to any of the ankles.)

"Morning, Sir," purred a female voice to his left. Very pleasant voice (thank God!) British accent. JEMMA SIMMONS, his mind helpfully provided. (Double THANK GOD!) He turned towards her and she was rocking a serious case of bed head. As well she should, from what he remembered.

Her smile was warm and pleased. "You were **_amazing_** last night," she whispered which caused his inner teenage boy to do a proud fist pump. She leaned towards him and they exchanged a few gentle good morning kisses.

"We good?" Phil quietly asked as he assumed Leo Fitz was sleeping.

"Quite good," she purred which made his heart skip a few beats in sheer giddiness. "Though we need to get up and showered for Skye's brunch. Else we'll be noticeably late."

"I'll go first," offered Fitz. The young engineer left the bed, absolutely starkers, and headed towards the bathroom.

Phil rolled on his back, and quietly exhaled. "Is he OK?" he asked Simmons. "He seemed… a little…"

"Shy is the word you're looking for," Jemma offered. "He's had a crush on you for so terribly long."

"I was debating about using the word **_traumatized_** ," Phil offered. "I tried to be … gentle…."

Fitz had been almost wild animal shy, fearful but yet, when Phil had softly asked if he should leave, Fitz had kissed him. Only after Jemma had assured him how much they **_both_** wanted Phil to stay. And he couldn't remember how Fitz had trembled beneath his touch.

Jemma's smile faded. "You were, Phil. Even when he was terribly, terribly flustered because **_you_** wanted to touch **_him_** , you pretended that you didn't notice. I can assure you that he really enjoyed kissing you."

"Did he think I would … _hurt_ … him?" Coulson tried not to sound… upset… but he knew he failed. Early on, when he had pondered if Fitz had a crush on him, he had come to terms with the fact that FitzSimmons were matching bookends. Or so he had thought he had come to terms.

"Most Alphas aren't as considerate as you."

"He didn't touch me," Phil murmured. " ** _Willingly_**."

"While you were _awake_ ," she hinted. "When you were sleeping after the second or third go round, he curled up behind you."

"He did?"

"Yes," she assured him. "You just continue being you and it will all work out."

Phil being Phil meant that he tried to sneak a Good Morning kiss with Fitz, which failed. He also made a halfhearted attempt at having FitzSimmons sit with him at the brunch. That was futile also, and it left two noticeably vacant seats near him at the head table until a seedy looking Felix Blake collapsed in the chair next to him. He had a five o'clock shadow and he appeared as though he had been ridden hard and hung up wet. Jasper Sitwell made a motion as if he was about to sit next to them but Blake deliberately put his forearm crutches in the empty chair.

"I don't want to sit with you," he informed Sitwell. "Coulson and I need to talk. ALONE. So go. Maybe someone will want to sit with you, but I rather doubt it."

The Nanny Bracelet Wearing Sitwell nodded his head and quickly made himself scarce.

Blake tilted his head and exhaled.

"Aren't they a **_little_** young for you, Coulson?" he asked. "I mean one Fitz plus one Simmons still doesn't make one Coulson. Will they be even old enough to drink at your Bonding Ceremony?"

Somehow, he should have anticipated that Eagle Eyed Alpha Felix Blake would have put two and two together and realized what Leo Fitz was an Omega. What wasn't surprising was that Felix Blake hadn't said one word even though he was a mandated reporter of unbonded Adult Omegas.

Nor had his lapse been picked up by Jeff Mace's overdependence on lie detectors. Felix's chronic pain level screwed the system so thoroughly they couldn't get a baseline to extrapolate from.

"We haven't each broached that yet, Blake. For now, it's … it is what it is…"

It was post morning jitters of an old man. It was awkwardness and hesitancy, combined with an almost bitter awareness that neither Simmons nor Fitz wished to sit with him at his daughter's wedding brunch. Yet he struggled to look on the bright side. He remembered how Jemma's skin had tasted, Leo's quiet gasps when Phil had gone down on him and the bittersweet realization that for the first time in far too long, he hadn't been alone.

God, Audrey. Their daughter was beautiful, and he missed Audrey so damn much now.

Coulson's smile was tight and then Blake leaned towards him. "Don't make the mistake I did and think you can save him. That's all I'm asking as you don't deserve that hell. Your wife, God rest her soul, was a remarkable soul. She was probably the only well-adjusted Omega I've ever known."

"You and Jasper?" Phil asked, and hated himself for doing so because Felix's countenance darkened.

"Sleeper Sitwell?" Blake's tone was flat. "I had too much to drink last night, possibly assisted by Hydra Boy. We doubled backed beasted it, though I swore never again after I found out that he was a Sleeper Agent."

"You kept him out of prison," Phil offered that hesitantly.

Phil had witnessed the hysterical Jasper Sitwell pleading with the wheelchair confined Felix to believe him; that their Bond hadn't been a lie; that he had been coerced into working with HYDRA. A stone-faced Blake had emotionlessly informed Jasper that he had viewed Jasper's memories and it had confirmed only one thing. Jasper Sitwell was a natural born liar.

"I needed a nurse," Felix tersely explained. "Someone to do my prep for me. Least I didn't have to pay Sitwell and I don't have to pretend to be a happy person with him."

Phil let Felix's claim pass uncontested but he couldn't prevent himself from mourning memories of the past.

 _Audrey, hosting Christmas Eve, while the newly bonded Felix and Jasper had sat together on the couch. Blake had just come off some god forsaken cluster fuck and he had been battered and exhausted. Jasper had tenderly cossetted the irascible Blake the entire evening, and Audrey had heartedly approve of their bonding._

 _"Felix needs someone to take care of him," Audrey had whispered to Phil while they had clandestinely watched from the kitchen. "And Jasper needs to be a caretaker for someone."_

 _"Why?" Phil had asked, because that seemed like complete role reversal._

 _"Somebody really hurt Jasper so he can't help but fear how quickly affection can turn into darkness," Audrey had whispered. "He hides it very well, but sometimes the fear comes through. Felix understands that, so he lets Jasper do whatever he needs to feel safe. They're a good bond."_

 _"Almost as good as us?"_

 _"Nobody's as good as us. I was so lucky that I met you," she murmured._

"Just be **_careful_** , Phil," Felix insisted. "Don't be stupid like me. Ok?"

"Felix, if anything happens to me, you'll keep an eye out on them?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Would you willing to be do the same for Jasper?" Felix asked. He paused and grimaced, "It's a lot to ask, I know. I don't know even know why… I should care. Our relationship was a HYDRA construct, after all."

Phil remembered Jasper's desperate appeals, the ring of sincerity in his tone, Blake's dead eyes, Audrey's soft assessment, 'Somebody really hurt Jasper so he can't help but fear how quickly affection can turn into darkness'.

And he remembered all too well Jasper's panicked phone calls after Blake's near death stomping.

"Yes," Phil easily agreed.

The two men sat in silence until Skye, the blushing bride, came up to them. There was a rather confused appearing maître d' trailing behind her. "Uncle Felix! I'm glad you're sitting at the head table as I was worried that I'd have to make a scene so you and Auntie Jasper would sit here on my big day. Now, I'll need two more place settings by my father. I'll be back with FitzSimmons! HOWEVER, Uncle Felix needs coffee, desperately. Please hurry. It's a matter of national security that Uncle Felix gets his coffee."

Skye then happily went on her way, leaving Felix and Phil both dazed and confused by her easy victory. The maître d' appeared much the same way, but fortunately he began to quickly order his staff.

A very subdued Sitwell shortly appeared, carrying two plates. The heavily loaded one was hesitantly placed in front of Blake and then he continued to hold the other. Warily, as though he feared Blake would throw the plate at him.

"I thought you'd prefer not to wait in the buffet line. Got your favorites?" Sitwell hesitantly offered.

Blake nodded.

In a quieter voice, Sitwell added, "Skye wants me to sit next to you… wants a family picture…"

Blake stared at something only he could see and when he finally spoke his voice was ice, "Sit on my right. That way the people that want can easily crop us."

A cowed Sitwell nodded his head and then spoke to Phil. "FitzSimmons promised to grab you breakfast."

Well, his favorite set of sassy scientists were taking their own sweet time to get him fed, so Phil decided he'd grab a muffin. Because he was paying for the brunch, not because he wanted to escape from Blake and Sitwell. Ok, he did, but he was hungry, ok?

"Come on, he wants us to sit with him," Jemma insisted while she balanced two plates. "He'll be so terribly disappointed if we don't sit with him."

"It's for family, Jem," protested Fitz.

"Family doesn't have to be blood. I mean, Blake and Sitwell aren't related to him and May isn't."

Fitz took a quick glance at the head table, where Jasper Sitwell was sitting next to Felix Blake.

"Blake looks pretty rough," Jemma offered.

"Hung over, you mean," Fitz retorted.

"Then you better come with me when I sit with Coulson," Jemma stated as she tossed her hair back in the way that Fitz knew meant that he'd follow her to the ends of the Earth. Sometimes, he wondered why she put up with such a sad sack such as himself when she could have anyone.

Anyone at all.

 _Like Coulson_ , his inner Omega reminded him.

She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Unless you regret last night?"

Fitz melted.

"No," he whispered his protest. "It's j-j-just…"

Sometimes, when he was nervous, the old stammer from his brain injury flared anew and made him mute.

 _All of my life, I've been terrified of Alphas…_ _how as an Omega, I'd have to submit… no matter what… and… last night… he… he…didn't…. he wasn't…. he… I…. he was … I…. and I shouldn't… be… because I remember how he…. Sat next to me… after I got hurt. And last night… he… he… repeated the Full Sacrament to me._

When Fitz had been in a coma, Coulson had sat next to his bedside after he ordered Simmons to get some sleep. He had snuck him Irn Bru and Fitz's personal favorite sweet - **taiblet**. Only later on did Fitz find out that Coulson had made the complicated sweet himself.

And last night, Phil had spoken the Sacrament. The **_full_** version.

 _As an Alpha, I will not coerce or force from you what only should be willingly given. For under God, we are equals. I understand that what is about to occur between us is sacred and I am deeply honored._

Fitz waved his hands as even his thoughts were stammering, and Simmons' eyes softened.

"Oh, I understand," she assured him. "When you've wanted something for so long when you finally have it… you need to permit yourself to enjoy it. You need to trust..."

"I do ** _trust_** him."

Simmons leaned towards him and whispered, "Trust yourself."

"He'll make a good father for your babies," whispered Fitz which caused Simmons to pinken.

There was the sound of a plate being dropped. FitzSimmons turned in the direction of the noise and they realized that a startled Phil Coulson had dropped his plate, leaving a lone, shattered blueberry muffin in his wake.

His jaw was in dire threat of being dislocated and he was incapable of speech.

-=- 2 -=-

"AC, you look a little shellshocked," Skye murmured as she rescued him from the dropped blueberry muffin and FitzSimmons who apparently desired his fresh DNA for their own nefarious purposes. "Did you and FitzSimmons …"

She made a rather rude gesture with her hands and Coulson glared at his problem child. "Your mother wouldn't appreciate that gesture, young lady."

The look she bestowed on him was one of amused pity.

"No, she did not teach you that," he vainly protested though he could hear Audrey laughing.

Loudly.

His daughter took pity on him, and pulled him to the side.

"What's bothering you? Is it Uncle Felix and Auntie Jasper? I insisted that Jasper come, as he was worried that his presence would be a problem. I'll go pretend to cry and Uncle Felix will behave."

Her eyes filled with mock tears.

"Jemma wants a baby," he explained which caused the fake tears to stop.

"Yes, she has had baby fever for the last few years. I know she and Fitz were trying every chance that they could. They hadn't been successful which Jemma informed me was not that unusual as they are both Betas and that she'd have better luck if Fitz was a male Alpha…." Fortunately, Skye ceased talking then and her eyes grew wide as she looked upon her favorite Alpha (So sorry, don't tell her new husband that). "Am I gonna be a big sister?"

"I took precautions," was his prim admission.

Though he couldn't really be sure that the ScienceTwins hadn't science up something when he was asleep. (And well, they would have asked him right? If they were taking a deposit? Or should that be … making a withdrawal?)

Then again, he had been rather… virile.

Multiple mind blowing orgasms (A rather surprising amount for a man of his age… who had been by himself for the last few years)

"Besides, she and Fitz are a couple," he added. A Beta and an Omega who was impersonating a Beta. And if anyone found out… that Fitz was Alpha-less (MACE) there would be a firestorm.

He was too old for them, but … if anything happened to him, say…. Death by Sexual Exhaustion (Simmons), Fitz could claim Phil as his Alpha.

"AC, they've been hot for your frame for a while," his daughter informed him. "It's not usual for two Betas to pick up an Alpha for the 3 fs. Fun, Festivities and …. ."

" ** _Skye_**!"

"Fertility…" which was not the word Skye was about to utilize.

Phil shook his head.

"Especially Fitz," admitted Skye. "He's been crushing on you for so long."

"I have to disagree," vainly protested Phil.

"He's very shy," offered Skye.

Phil remembered all the arguments about the monkeys (with their cute little hands) and Fitz's budget so he couldn't help his snort of disbelief.

"Ok, he's very shy when he deals with Alphas in social settings. When he's arguing tech, it's completely different. Go. Have fun. It's ok if you give them what she really wants," Skye assured him.

It wasn't that simple. It never was.

"It has to be what they **_both_** want."

"Fitz wants Simmons to be happy," was all his daughter said.

"But…" Phil protested. It was the truth, but did Fitz really want a broken down, balding, one armed Phil Coulson for him? Or just because Jemma wanted his DNA?

"Mom won't be angry," Skye assured him. "I think she'd like them."

 _Yes, Audrey would have._

"I'll have to be part of everything," he paused as he realized what he just said.

"Dad, that's a given. Now, go, kiss and make up. Jemma looks worried and Fitz is having several litters of kittens."

A quick glance proved her point. FitzSimmons were watching him. They were terrified, and yes, they were standing next to each other. So close that they were touching, and both of them had two plates in their hands.

"I brought you a new muffin," Jemma offered.

Warily, as though she feared that Phil would throw the plate at them.

He thought of Blake and Jasper, what they once had, and whatever they had now… and he thought of **_Audrey_**.

 _Oh, Aud….forgive me. I'm just so lonely._

"We need to talk later." He smiled then, to let them know that he wasn't angry. "If you want my help… I'll help…we'll just need to talk first. To make sure all three of us are ok with everything."

Jemma's smile was like the sunrise. And yes, Fitz smiled also.

"Get rid of the sausage," she informed Fitz.

Phil shook his head in confusion.

"You're eating healthy from now on," she explained.

"What about my muffin?" Phil asked as he had been looking forward to a fresh blueberry muffin chock full of fresh Maine blueberries. "I get my muffin, at least, don't I?"


	2. 3

The Day after Skye's Wedding.

Brunch.

 _"What about my muffin?" Phil asked as he had been looking forward to a fresh blueberry muffin chock full of fresh Maine blueberries. "I get my muffin, at least, don't I?"_

Phil smiled as Jemma hadn't denied him his muffin. It was his best, calming, and "Don't be afraid, I'll take good care of you" smile. Balanced by his crooked nose and his alarmed eyes that plainly said, "And I thought **_nothing_** … **_NOTHING_** …Simmons could ever say would top the prostitutes. How wrong I was!"

"If I'm to be part of this, I need to be completely involved," Phil explained after he took another blueberry muffin for himself, and debated taking a second as he would need his stamina. "Like I said, we'll discuss it later. Perhaps dinner tonight? My place? However, I want you to sit with me."

He turned and faced Fitz. "That includes **_you_**."

Phil said that gently but Fitz still recoiled. Slightly, but just enough so that Phil noticed.

Fortunately, Skye bustled over and demanded a photo.

* * *

Seating arrangements at the head table proved problematic, and to Phil's deep unease, Leo sat next to …. Felix Blake… Grouchy, embittered Felix Blake. His discomfort turned to true horror when the two of them started chatting.

Easily.

About Nitramene and vita radiation.

Felix always been an oddball. Little too knowledgeable about tech and science, nowhere near FitzSimmons' level thank God, but still … more than the average Monitor Jockey. So he watched and he observed as was his norm. Fitz even managed to settle down Sitwell, so the three of them (Sitwell, Blake and Fitz) easily chatted without a Barbed Blake attack thrown at Sitwell.

A nice pleasant surprise though he thought he had overheard Skye warn Uncle Felix and Auntie Jasper to behave.

Dinner at his place turned into a dinner and show at FitzSimmon's flat. They didn't talk about baby making, but it was the same events as the previous night.

The next morning, Phil woke, and there was a feeling of déjà vu. There was an overabundance of legs and arms, torsos and a horrifying lack of pillows in the bed as someone… once again…. refused to share. Phil Coulson has someone snugged close to him on both sides of him. He couldn't tell who it might be as the bump was completely covered by blankets.

 ** _Oh no_** , he whined.

 _FitzSimmons._

He had gotten drunk and maudlin at his daughter's wedding and he had slept with FitzSimmons as in Fitz and Simmons, Simmons and Fitz. As in both Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. As in Bonded Pair FitzSimmons.

With Phil known as an Alpha and somewhat nonthreatening (Ego crush!) and older (Definite Ego in the vise and spun hard moment), Simmons had decided that she required his DNA for her nefarious purposes. Instead of running for the hills, or hobbing, as fast as his bad leg could manage, he had repeated the same mistake!

Well, truth be told, he didn't do much sleeping.

Didn't do much of anything besides lay back and enjoy as his leg and hip didn't permit much in the way of bedtime gymnastics. And one of the dangerous duo... oh Dear God, they **_weren't_**.

He **_couldn't_**.

Not after last night!

He was an old man! And... and... he physically **_couldn't_**. When a man reached a certain age; two, three times a night was pushing it... Five times had been ... beyond his drunken expectations… ESPECIALLY TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW! But seriously, they were gonna break their new Christmas toy at this rate.

How the hell was he gonna explain that particular injury?

He closed his eyes and hoped for rescue.

* * *

Simmons' head popped up underneath the covers and it took the last of his rapidly waning strength to actually look at her.

"I wanted to wake you in the best possible way," she bubbled.

He tried to smile, hoped it wasn't a grimace but whatever he had managed; Simmons saw what she wanted to see so she was happy and chipper. [And hopefully not pregnant, as he had brought several packs of condoms].

"You just go back to sleep while I make breakfast. Fitz is such a snuggler, he'll cuddle for hours. What do you want for breakfast?"

 ** _Escape_**? He thought, but he managed to croak, "Coffee?"

"Of course," she chirped.

She bounced away and Phil Coulson closed his eyes. She was absolutely positively starkers as one would say in England, clad only in her skin and the tattoo that denoted her as a Bonded Beta.

 _Dear God, you and I have always had a workable relationship. You were busy with billions of other souls and I tried to never bother you. Since I haven't asked for anything in quite a few years, do you think you could tell me how to handle this? Especially Fitz!_

In their interactions during their rare down times, Simmons had been a free spirit, while Fitz had always been skittish around him, so yes, he needed help. God, not recognizing him as he had forgotten to add, " _This is Philip J. Coulson",_ to his heartfelt prayer, didn't answer. However, he was too exhausted to limp to the window to see if there was a burning bush spouting advice. And Phil had long accepted the fact that God didn't believe in texting.

Enough eccentric thoughts, there was movement from the blankets on his left side.

 _Dear God, no more_ , he thought.

Tousled hair, nervous blue eyes and a very somber face peeked out from the blankets.

Of the two, Jemma Simmons had the more assertive and aggressive, while Fitz had been rather ... shy. Fortunately, free spirited Jemma had been woman enough, _limber enough_ , to handle the both of them. Also Jemma was a natural organizer – after several rounds of Phil in the middle, she had rolled over Phil and claimed it was time for FitzyFun.

Last night had been a nerve-wracking experience, as he could count on one finger the times he had sex with another man. If one added the criteria of being sober, well the number changed to the null value known as ZERO. He hadn't been sure what to do...until Jemma had whispered a helpful, "He loves physical affection."

So he had kissed, (snogged?), cuddled, touched and **_tried_** to be a very considerate and affectionate lover. Fitz, being decades his younger, required a great deal of physical affection.

And just before Phil had collapsed in sexual prostration, Jemma had declared it Jemma time.

"Morning," Phil offered to Fitz.

"Hello," was the timid response.

Shit. Well in for a penny, might as well be in for a pound, so Coulson leaned towards Leo to give him a kiss. Just a brief touching of lips and a blushing Fitz dove under the covers.

 _No repeat, please. I just physically can't._

Fortunately, a clothed Jemma arrived with breakfast and she sat next to Fitz. Actually, she sat upon Fitz, which caused him to de-blanket enough to grumble.

They made small talk over breakfast with the issue of baby making delayed for later that afternoon. After breakfast, Phil gave them each a goodbye kiss, which Fitz permitted this time, and then Phil limped for the hills.

* * *

Jemma sighed in true carnal satisfaction.

"Amazing," she giggled, while Fitz colored. "I'm so glad there were two of us, else ..." She rolled onto Fitz and they hugged. "Dead from sexual exhaustion. I wasn't anticipating the entire night long!"

A blushing Fitz smiled and Simmons then kissed him.

"Did he bond you?" she asked. She kept her voice neutral because she didn't want to share her fears with Fitz, how it was harder and harder to hide Fitz's condition, that he wa a gender-misdiagnosed Omega. How the current political climate moved toward a stricter hierarchical society, where Bonded Betas are viewed as selfish. Because the fertility rates have fallen still further and... they asked her... with a feigned concern about her and Fitz about the children they should be having and **_weren't_** , if they need... the **_assistance_** ... of a Male Alpha because Bonded Betas' infertility issues are well known.

If anyone in power knew that Fitz was an Omega, and that she had Bonded him knowingly… they'd both be sent to the camps.

Coulson knew and accepted the lie with an easy acquiescence. He had even helped with promoting the idea of Fitz's recurrent tropical fevers.

Bonding Coulson would make it easier for them. He was the only option, as he was the only unpaired Alpha that Fitz trusted. She couldn't share her fears because Fitz has come so far from the traumatized boy she once knew. And yet he had so far to go, because when Coulson had first touched Fitz, it had been a very shy, hesitant touch, and still Fitz had looked at her for emotional support as though fearful that Coulson would hurt him.

His smile faded and he shook his head.

"I tried," he assured her. "Everything I could think of, everything you taught me, I tried."

"I tried everything that you told me, everything that you like," she assured him. "Our plan is that we take him to bed again. I think next time he'll be more comfortable as I think he was as nervous as you were. I know you'll enjoy the more confident Coulson, Fitz."

"Love **_you_** ," he protested.

"I know, but I know you wanted to trust him enough so you could submit to the bond."

"I hate what I am," protested Fitz. "It would be so much easier for you if I..."

"Don't say it," she snapped. "I do not regret our relationship. You are the other half of my soul."

They embraced.

"This will work, Fitz. I know it will," Jemma promised.

* * *

Phil, upon his escape, returned back to his apartment. He scrubbed the apartment, physically and figuratively. The physical cleanup was laboriously strenuous but emotionally easy. The difficult part was removing the all too conspicuous traces of Skye's mom.

Well… her adoptive mom, as he and Audrey hadn't been able to have kids. Audrey had been infertile… and she had offered to leave him, so he could find someone with which to have children.

Never, he had promised her even as he had desperately wished to take the sadness from her eyes. They had half-heartedly looked into adoption, knowing the odds were again them. So instead, they had lots of fun practicing but he had then found Skye on a mission…and the minute the two year old had clung to him, he knew that he could never let her go. Regulations be damned, she had stolen his heart and he'd never be whole without her.

Skye was their daughter in heart, soul and mind.

He understood all too well how the desire to have a child could destroy a relationship, how the stress of infertility could twist even the strongest relationship.

"Audrey, I'm just helping them," he insisted to their Bonding photo. "I'm not Bonding them. I'm… just… **_lonely_**. I … am…just… so lonely without you. And…I just worry about… Leo… I don't want to cause complications."

He reclined on his bed, and clutched his Bonding picture of Audrey. It's no wonder that he fell asleep and dreamt of her. She was playing the cello, one of the mindless, repetitive warm up exercises that he unexpectedly realized that he missed hearing. Her long hair was undone and it was simply **_enough_** to listen.

"Agent Coulson, for a Level 8, you are truly obtuse," Audrey informed him before she slipped into the familiar strains of Prelude from Bach's Cello Suite No. 1.

"You were playing that song when I first met you," Phil reminded Audrey.

"I'm surprised you remember. You never play my music anymore," she retorted. Then in a softer tone, she added, "I know you don't like playing my music as you start grieving again. Anyway, I really like Jemma. She'll be good for you as you're such a sad sack these days. Leo, on the other hand…"

She continued playing, deliberate in her attempt to break him.

"And Leo?" he prompted after she started Dvorak. Being victorious, she gifted him with an amused smile.

"I **_adore_** him. He's sweet, sincere, and….smart. Be careful, he has a horrible crush on you."

Coulson snorted his disbelief.

"I always loved how you refused to believe that anyone could be hot for your frame. It's those suits you wear," she teased. Her face turned serious. "He's very fearful, Phil. Just be you, patient and understanding, and he'll come around. I approve of you moving on."

"I'm **_not_** ," Phil protested.

"It's been years, Phil. Now, some advice - be the romantic I know you can be, they'll **_love_** it. If you wake up soon, you'll have time to make a very nice, romantic dinner." She stopped playing and pointed her bow at him. "Go forth and do battle, Phil!"

"I love you, I've never stopped," Phil insisted. "I never will…"

Audrey's eyes teared and she smiled. "I know, but you have a big heart. Go."

The phone interrupted his slumber then, and it took him a moment to locate it.

"Coulson," he barked.

"Hi!" The enthusiastic tone could only belong to one man. Jeff Mace. The Human Puppy dog who wished to be liked and wanted to do the right thing. That was the kindest comments about Jeff. A few of the snarkier folks (May) called him Dudley DoRight.

"Jeff?" Phil asked. "Why are you calling me? I'm on leave."

"Hi, Phil. I got an issue here. I've got a rumor of a possible undocumented Omega. Investigating it was complicated as we couldn't prove it as his medical records state that he is a Beta DNA'd. But there's oddities in his health record, so I told him that I'd have to thoroughly test him. Just to be safe as we can't have an Unregulated, Unbonded Omega in our ranks."

"Jeff…" Phil tried to be patient, but really, how much handholding did one man need? "I'm rather confused why you are bringing this to my attention."

"Well… Felix Blake…."

"He's most assuredly an Alpha," interrupted Phil. "You don't even need his DNA scanned to prove that."

"I know, but while we were investigating the issue, he got involved because his help was requested. He produced all sorts of documentation that says the person in question is actually in a fully Bonded Troika. Phil… is there something you aren't telling me? Am I on a wild good chase here, Phil?"

"Jeff…." Phil tried to hide his annoyance. "I am here at my apartment. It is completely geese-free. I don't even own a down pillow or comforter, and the pond is currently geese and duck free. I am seeing a turtle sunning on the rock, however. Just spill it."

"Phil, are you Bonded to FitzSimmons?" Jeff asked. "I know they sat with you at the Head Table as Skye's wedding but I thought it was because they were your daughter's team mates."

 ** _Fuck_**. Fortunately, he wasn't in the room with Jeff because Phil wouldn't be able to hide his surprise.

"Blake says you've been Bonded since the Hydra uprising. You Bonded them while you were their Superior Officer, Phil?" Jeff couldn't hide his disappointment at that violation of protocol.

"Long story," Phil lied even as his burner cell began to vibrate. "In my defense, SHIELD wasn't officially operational at the time. I'm assuming you are in the office?"

"We're in the Holding Cells actually." Jeff sounded a bit abashed. "One second."

Long pause. When he spoke next, Jeff sounded flustered, "Maybe you could come over? Fitz is rather nonverbal at the moment. I'm a little surprised regarding the way he reacted when someone mentioned the Rehabilitation Camps."

* * *

They had mentioned the Rehab Camps. A causal, off the cuff comment designed to fluster him. The throwaway quip had worked, as it festered and destroyed his self-control. Fitz knew damn well what really happened at the camps. He'd be separated from Jemma and… he'd be broken… trained… conditioned into proper Omega behavior.

He wouldn't be permitted to science again. Never…. And… he wouldn't be with… Jemma… and… and..

In the background, he heard a familiar voice. "I want them out of here."

He felt someone touch his face and he was pulled forward until his forehead touched someone. The cologne smelled familiar but he could only focus on breathing.

"Hey, it's me," Phil Coulson softly whispered. "I'm getting you out. You're not going to the camps, Leo."


	3. Four Alpha, Beta and Omega

FOUR ALPHA -

They had mentioned the Rehab Camps. A causal, off the cuff comment designed to fluster him. The throwaway quip had worked, as it festered and destroyed his self-control. Fitz knows damn well what really happened at the camps. He'd be separated from Jemma and… he'd be broken… trained… conditioned into proper Omega behavior.

He wouldn't be permitted to science again. Never…. And… he never be permitted to be with… Jemma… and… and..

In the background, he hears a familiar voice. "I want them out of here."

Someone touches his face and pulls him forward until his forehead bumps against something. A shoulder, he realizes. The cologne smells familiar but he focuses only on breathing.

"Hey, it's me," Phil Coulson softly whispered. "I'm getting you out. You're not going to the camps, Leo."

* * *

"Jeff, yes, we're Bonded. We kept it quiet because… I thought it would be safer for them," Phil lies.

"Plus, Skye was being a bit of a prat at the time," Jemma tearfully offers. "Even though she's my best friend, she was a prat about it."

A visibly annoyed Mace exhales.

"Why is Fitz acting like that?" Mace asks. "He fell apart when the camps were mentioned."

"The rehab camps use a great deal of the same tactics as HYDRA does, so even as a Beta, he'd admit to being an Omega after a few weeks there." Former Sleeper Agent Jasper Sitwell then adds for good measure, "After a while you'll do anything to escape. Physically or psychologically, just to make it stop. Take it from my personal experience."

There is silence then, as everyone debates the truth in his words. Then the moment of introspection is broken, by Felix Blake. Naturally.

"Including Bonding me," was Felix Blake's dry quip.

Jasper Sitwell flinches, even as Felix dutifully presents the Bonding Certificates. They're even appropriately aged and certified so Mace exhales. Again. It's obvious to all that the position of director has aged him.

"Update your paperwork at HR," he snaps at Coulson. "All three of you."

Coulson doesn't listen, instead he pulls Fitz closer. "Come on, we're going home."

* * *

Phil and Jemma love him furiously and in the afterglow, they cuddle and talk until Fitz is centered and grounded once more.

"Can we bring Skye into this? I don't want her thinking that we Bonded and didn't tell her?' Jemma requests. "She cares for Fitz, she'll be able to keep the secret. We just tell her that Fitz doesn't want Ward knowing because he doesn't want to be plastered with the logo. She's dealt with discrimination due to her Inhuman genetics. I think she'll understand why Fitz wants to keep it a secret."

"It's Fitz's decision," Phil decides.

He agrees, and so he finds himself telling Skye his secret after she returns from her honeymoon.

"Hey, do I have a little sibling on the way yet?" She asks Fitz. "Is that why we're meeting? Dad and Jemma are hovering in the kitchen? Seriously, Dad, open concept living spaces make it hard for people to eavesdrop. Really, you'd think Super Spy Dad would know that."

Fitz nearly knocks over his tea, and Skye hugs him. Skye has always been openly friendly affectionate with him. It's how she is, and he hopes that what he'll about to tell her won't change things.

"Skye, you know we didn't bond your father." He begins this cautiously, hopes that Skye will understand why they lied.

"I know. You just said that to get Mace off your back," Skye easily agrees. "Good thing Uncle Felix and Auntie Jasper are on your side."

"I'm an O," Fitz blurts. The dirty vernacular term for Omega. The curse word he's hated since he was a child.

"I know," Skye informs him.

"It's not my blood type," he explains.

"I _know_."

"I am Omega misidentified as a Beta, Skye," he flounders as she just isn't getting it.

"I **_know_** ," she repeats.

He ceases talking and just stares at her. Skye fluffs her hair, delights in flummoxing him.

"I've known for years, Fitz. Seriously, we were on an airplane, for how **_long_** together? I've known for years, and I understand why you hid it. There's only one tropical fever that matches your symptoms, and it was only recently discovered in the last decade by our very own Dr. Jemma Simmons. Plus whenever you cycled, I'd get all sorts of hot for your bod. Also you two were LOUD at times when you were recovering. I **_did_** have the bunk closest to you."

"Does Ward know?" Fitz asks.

"No, not at all. He's emotionally constipated so I'm working on improving that. I hope that when he and I have kids, he'll be better. So, Dad is an A and you're an O, does that mean…"

Fitz can't hide his disgust at the thought of being **_pregnant_**.

"I mean, I know some Super As have gotten their male B's preggers," Skye continues. "Be careful with your birth control."

Fitz blushes and Skye hugs him tightly.

"You were **_there_** when I discovered I was an Inhuman. Do you think I'd forget that so easily, Fitz?" Skye asks. "You hid my blood work, you hugged me when I cried because I thought everyone would hate me. Do you really think I would turn my back on you?"

She hugs him again.

"You're family, Leo."

Babymaking with Jemma Simmons is very serious business, Phil quickly determines. There are spreadsheets, lab work for him and his swimmers, calculators, calendars, ovulation predictor kits and several weeks' worth of Captain American boxers for him. [Really? Sensible colors would have been nice, he would have even gone for plaid in honor of Fitz's heritage]

"Day 10!" Jemma whispers in his ear one afternoon, which means that he has been scheduled for frisky!fun!times with Jemma and Leo that evening.

Therefore, he reports to his commanding officer as commanded. He brings a nice bottle of wine, flowers and chocolate covered strawberries. There's enough for three people, but there's a problem. There's no Fitz.

"Where's Leo?" he asks.

"He'll be along shortly. Now, come on. Optimal time is within the next hour," Jemma insists as she tugs at his good arm.

Jemma's petite, he's not, so she can't move him. If he was less honorable, he'd sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bedroom, as she's wearing something soft and silky. Plus he's been thinking of nothing else all afternoon. Phil Coulson has seen both sides of fifty, but he's still a dog. He just doesn't let it control him.

Because when he agreed to this insanity, he made damn sure there were ground rules. No friskiness without Fitz's approval. By that, Coulson carnality would only commence if both of the dangerous duo were aware. (and hopefully present)

"I don't want to come between you and Leo," he insists.

"You're not. He got held up at the lab. He says he'll be along shortly and that not to miss the window. You know he gave approval of this meeting, so get undressed."

Phil is uncertain, but Jemma Simmons has always been incapable of lying or dissembling to him.

For Phil, babymaking is a different variety of love making. There's the wild and frenzied bed slat breaking sex, there's comfort sex and there's **_lovemaking_**. But babymaking is yet another style. There's lots of talking and a self-imposed pressure to make it **_really_** good for Jemma.

Later, after they're both sated, and Jemma is drifting off to sleep, (legs properly elevated) there is still no Fitz. His absence disturbs Phil so he in unable to asleep.

* * *

Fitz decides to leave Jemma with Coulson (No! Call me Phil) for their assignation and he stays in the lab until he can't stay any longer. The cleaning crew can't bother to hide their happiness that he's out of their way, so he returns home. Phil is still there, because he's sitting in the living room.

"We missed you," is all Phil says when he decides to speak.

"Had to finish something in the lab," Fitz lies, even as he removes his coat.

"We wanted you here, Fitz. I wanted you here, and **_Jemma_** wanted you here," is Phil's mild protest.

Leo makes a noncommittal noise of what he hopes passes for agreement, because he's consented to this because of Jemma. He just … just….

"I know how you get when you in the lab, so you haven't eaten. Let me make you dinner?" Phil offers. Then he smiles his slanted smile, balanced by his crooked nose only after Fitz agrees. "Kiss first?"

Leo agrees as he thinks it will be a quick peck on the cheek. Not, not Phil as he takes his time, and Fitz begins to melt into his embrace as Phil is positively, absolutely Alpha. Plus one hell of a kisser.

"I will never come between you and Jemma," insists Phil. "Your relationship takes precedence. Now, why did you stay late at the lab tonight of all nights, Leo?"

"Didn't want to be a distraction," Leo admits. It sounds better than he just …has a horrible crush on Coulson. Had one for years, and… Coulson's an ALPHA. That he's horribly mixed up about his feelings toward the older Alpha and he just doesn't want to fuck things up for Jemma, who wants a baby so badly.

Phil stares at him. For someone who doesn't know Phil, they'd think he was a mild mannered high school teacher, but Fitz **_knows_** Phil. Knows how he can sense half-truths and outright lies easily. For whatever reason, Phil lets him lie, but he seems saddened at Fitz's dissembling.

"I have tickets to a soccer match for this weekend. Care to go with me?" Phil asks. He's strangely intense, and Leo agrees. To Leo's surprise, Phil's face lights up. "Great. It's a date."

"A date?" Fitz repeats.

"I want to get to know you better," explains Phil. "And hopefully, I can prove to you that I'm trustworthy."

"You are," Leo protests.

* * *

Saturday arrives a bit too bright and early, and Fitz is surprised when he realizes it's just him and Phil. Yes, Phil hadn't mentioned Jemma but… still… it's odd being alone with Phil. Since it's a nice day, Phil take Lola out for a spin, fortunately it's hard to talk with the top off.

Tickets to a soccer match turns out to be tickets to a preWorld Cup scrimmage by the Scottish national team. In a hospitality suite. They're greeted by a lanky redhead – Pepper Potts, who greets them warmly before disappearing.

"My Seanair used to take my mum and me to the games," Fitz says. Those outings had been brief happy moments in his childhood. Then his Beta seanair had died, leaving Fitz with just his mum to buffer him from his father, who constantly belittled him as an O, tests be damned. Good for nothing but whoring on the streets as Leo was too stupid for anything else because he took after his mum.

"You were smiling when you talked about your grandfather, then you stopped. What's bothering you?"

"I miss him," Fitz admits.

Phil puts his hand on Leo's shoulder, and gives it a gentle squeeze. Fitz wishes he was brave, that he could place his hand on top of Phil's hand. But he's not.

Because he's his father's son.

Never good enough. And everyone he has ever loved has left him.

But only Jemma came back.

From the other side of the galaxy.

* * *

Naturally, Jemma wants all the details when Leo returns home with Phil in tow.

"Did you have sex?" She immediately asks. She's literally vibrating in her excitement which causes Phil to laugh.

"Oh God," Leo protests.

Coulson dimples and shakes his finger at Jemma. "No, Jemma, we did not. We just watched a soccer game. Ground rules, Simmons, ground rules."

Jemma deflates, and even Leo has to smile.

"I'll talk to you soon," Phil promises as he leaves.

"How did it go?" Jemma asks. She's a bit too interested, and Fitz knows her far too well.

"You told him that I like football," he protests.

"Phil just wanted to spend some time with you," she teases. "Something that didn't involve higher math and physics."

"Football requires all of that," Fitz retorts.

* * *

Phil Coulson easily assimilates into their lives. He's there when Jemma breaks the news that they weren't successful the first time, the second… the third…

It's only six months in that Fitz realizes how completely integrated Phil has become when he's not there. He should have comprehended it earlier, as they have all moved in together, but he's always been socially clueless – dependent on Jemma's help.

Skye is pregnant with his granddaughter, and Ward… Ward is **_HYDRA_**. There is chaos and confusion at the reveal, but in the end, Phil returns back **_home_** with the widowed Skye in tow.

"Mind if I crash here?" Skye asks. "I need …"

She doesn't finish, but Jemma assures her that she is welcome here.

However, Skye is pregnant and Jemma is not. She sees specialists, alone, and they determine that the Chitaui virus exposure has caused her to enter an early perimenopause. Therefore, Jemma decides that she'll take the hormonal cocktail.

There are mood swings, and crying jags from both Jemma and Skye, while Phil tries to juggle them both with a serenity that has to be feigned. And he tries to spend time with Leo, who simply doesn't understand with everything he's managing, why does Phil wish to spend his limited free time on him?

* * *

It's still odd… being on a 'date' with Phil. If being his companion when the Portland Symphonic Orchestra debuts a cello sonata for Phil's Audrey is considered a date. Yes, they've had the occasional nights and days without Jemma but now it's just the two of them away from home. Phil is flirtatious, affectionate and… completely focused on him.

But there's a sense of sadness that Phil can't completely shake, though he tries. Leo pretends not to notice that Phil's eyes are shiny during the debut of the sonata and that it takes him far too long to compose himself.

When it's time for bed in their luxurious hotel suite, Phil tilts his head towards the bedroom. Fitz finds Phil sitting on the edge of the bed, still clothed, so he sits in the chair next to the bed.

"Thank you for coming with me," Phil murmurs. "I couldn't do this alone, and Skye can't fly, not now."

"It was a nice piece of music," offers Fitz.

"Aud would have loved playing it. It's a good tribute."

After a long moment of silence, Phil tugs at his tie. Unloosens it and then unbuttons the top two shirt buttons. He kicks off his shoes and then rolls on the bed.

Leo ponders his next move, perhaps too long as Phil exhales. In a soft whisper, Phil requests, "Come to bed, Leo. I want to make love. I need… closeness."

He has barely reclined on the bed before Phil pounces. He kisses Leo as though he was starving, even as he pulls off Leo's belt.

Their lovemaking is… **_intense_**. Phil teases and taunts, strokes and caresses until Leo can't tell up from down, right from left. It's almost as though Leo is in the midst of a Rut as he needs, he craves…

* * *

The next morning, Fitz walks into the living room. Phil has his cup of coffee, and there's a cuppa for Leo.

Leo isn't sure what to do, as he senses that Phil is disturbed. This sensing of Phil's emotion is **_new_** … as though he and the older Alpha have **_Bonded_**.

"Leo, we need to talk," Phil explains.

Fitz nods his head. His hearts skips a beat or three, as Phil seems… uneasy.

"Leo… I want to bond you," Phil states. "But if we were bonded, I would need to trust that you'd tell me what you want. It's been a year… you won't… touch… me, Leo. I have to ask you to touch me. I've tried to give you space and understanding, I've never taken you during the Rut. I've… always been… careful with you…. And I would like you to reciprocate. I thought that… after all this time… that if it was just the two of us… you'd feel safe. Last night, I would have liked it … if you had … instead… I needed to ask… I had to request… I'm trying to be strong for Skye and for Jemma… and I'm… exhausted. I would have liked somene to take care of me for once."

Phil sighs, and he rubs his eyes.

Fitz says nothing, as his mind spins, spins, spins like a gyroscope. He remembers how ardent Phil had been the previous night… how Phil had touched him. His soft murmurs _… Leo, you can trust me._

He feels Phil's conflicting emotions… that he doesn't want to have this conversation, but **_Leo's needs come first._**

 ** _Oh dear God, he's ruined it for Simmons. He's cocked it up again because that's all he ever does._**

"I realized that last night when I met with Audrey's coworkers, how different our relationship is. Audrey was … an Omega…. But… our sex life was…. very fulfilling…for the both of us… as she… was…. assertive… She… initiated…. And… I know you don't have this problem with Jemma…. As you two go at it like bunnies… I think you have a problem…. And it's me… because I'm an Alpha male. I know you are nervous around most Alphas, but.., with me… I'm detecting _fear_. Right now, you're **_terrified_**."

Fitz retreats. He thinks of his father, how he had abused Leo's mom who was an Omega, how he left when Leo was young… because of Leo being a gormless idiot. The scars have never healed and they are ripped open anew.

"When the three of us started this… adventure… we agreed that you and Simmons' relationship was paramount. I'm adding … stress… to your relationship…. So it's best… if I step aside…. Before I fracture it. She's been a very important part of your life. I won't get between that."

"But… but…you promised… Jemma…" is all Fitz manages to say.

 _Jemma who desperately wants a baby. Jemma who needs Phil…because he lacks the balls to do the job._

"I don't need to be physically involved with process, Leo. I can provide a donation. This last year has been amazing, and I will treasure it always, but you and your mental health are my priority. I love you, I adore Jemma, but… you're still afraid of me. You don't really trust me… I'll land at Felix's place, and I volunteered for an assignment so I'll be out of town for two weeks. That way you and Jemma can get back to the way it was before I arrived. Jasper and Felix have promised to keep an eye out on Skye. I'll be home before she has the baby."

Leo says nothing. His reticence surprises Coulson, who tries to talk to him. Phil natters at him, how he's such a special person, how much Phil will always treasure their time together and other stupid, meaningless things.

Fitz prides himself on the fact that he doesn't cry. Not a single tear does he shed unlike when his Da left. He acts appropriately, makes polite conversation with Phil about the weather on their trip to the airport. They're upgraded to first class seats, which is a good thing, as he couldn't handle the cramped confines of cattle class seating, to be so physically close to Phil.

He has the window seat, so he puts in his earbuds to listen to music and watches the activity of the busy airport. At some time, he falls asleep, as he wakes when they are serving a meal over Chicago. His chair has been reclined into the bed position, he is covered by a blanket and his shoes have been removed, so he could sleep better.

"Sleep well?" Phil asks. "I thought you were tired, as you were really quiet."

Fitz nods, and he is surprised, yet not, when the flight attendant arrives with his meal. Phil had ordered it for him, knowing his quirks and peculiarities. Of the various selections, it's the one he would have chosen.

Phil makes a few jokes, fails and they eat their respective meals in silence. When the attendant takes their trays, Phil turns to Fitz. He reaches for his hand, and Fitz retreats.

"Don't touch me," is Fitz's immediate retort. He spits it like acid, as he can't let Phil touch him. Because if he did Bond, unintentionally, with Phil, he can't… let… Phil… know… because… Phil has decided he's too ... too…Leo Fitz… to be worth the bother.

For a moment, Fitz feels how much he has hurt Phil, but Phil remains expressionless.

"Forgive me, I did not ask," Coulson politely apologizes. "I did not mean…"

"Stop it," Fitz protests. "Just stop it. Stop hiding behind the Sacraments."

His words wounds, he scores, so Phil is the one that retreats. At that moment, Fitz feels very much his father's son. He should feel proud, instead he feels… revulsion.

"Very well. While you were sleeping, I was in contact with Jemma. I told her that I'm moving out, and that it's my decision. When I come back from my next assignment, the three of us will figure out what's next. They moved up my assignment so I have to leave a few hours after we get back to New York."

Ever dutiful, Fitz nods his head. He then pretends to be exhausted, so he puts his seat into the sleeping position. He turns towards the window and he feels Phil placing the blanket over him.

"Get some sleep, Leo."

* * *

When Jemma asks about his date with Phil, he says nothing. She sounds so sincere, which means she had noticed Phil's increasing unease about their relationship and had hoped that he and Phil would be able to work out Leo's issues with intimacy. Instead he shakes his head, and she **_consoles_** him. She takes him to bed and handles him in the time tested proven method of soothing Fitz. She sexes him.

It does not work, because it's his fault that during the time Jemma is seducing him, Phil quickly and expertly moves out of their condo.

However, Phil has left him a note.

 _Leo –_

 _I hope you can forgive an old, exhausted man for demanding too much from you. I was in a bad place, emotionally, last night and… I needed more than you were comfortable giving me. I deeply regret what I have done to make you fear me. I'm moving out because I want to give you the space from me that you need._

 _Love,_

 _Phil_

And nothing… nothing… will ever convince him that it's not his fault that Phil Coulson is declared missing and presumed dead on his next assignment.

* * *

Four Beta

Three weeks after Coulson's death.

Simmons sat next to Fitz. They hold hands, drawing comfort from each other. Skye munches on popcorn, bemoans the fact that they're out of hot sauce.

"You look knackered," Leo advises Jemma. Carefully, as Jem's been even moodier since … what happened… happened. "And something's bothering you."

He's afraid to ask, but he must.

"I'm late," admits Jemma.

He knows what that could mean and more importantly he knows why she hasn't checked. It's better to live in that state of hopefulness, than to be bitterly disappointed.

"You haven't checked yet?" Skye gasps. "You need to check right now."

* * *

Four Omega

Ten weeks after Coulson's death.

"Leo?" Jemma asks. "Do you know what today is?"

He stops inhaling his powdered donuts, and recites a date. Simmons shakes her head. "You've skipped your cycle. You're two months late, Leo."

"It's been stressful," Leo offers. "It happens."

"You're eating powdered donuts and dunking them in chocolate milk. You even sprinkled salt n' vinegar crisps on them," a very pregnant Skye announces. "That's a prego meal though I'd recommend adding some Fruit Loops on the doughnuts."

"Taste good," he protests even as his stomach begins to churn.

An up the duff Jemma turns a delicate shade of puce. He predicts that they're both be hurling in a few, and he tries to swallow his righteous indignation.

"Fuck, he **_didn't_** ," Fitz protests to the uncaring universe. "He fucking **_didn't_**."


	4. Five

"You're pregnant, Fitz," Skye gleefully informs Leo. "Dad **_knocked_** you up. Did I not warn you?"

"I'm **_not_** ," Fitz protests. It's a vain, futile protest against the Heartless, Have-Never-Listened-And-Sure-As-Hell-Aren't-Gonna-Start-Listening-Now-to-You-Leopold-James-Fitz Fates.

"Prove it," Skye demands. "Talk to Auntie Jasper. He and Uncle Felix are so denying it, but they're doing it again."

"Really calling him Auntie Jasper is just so beyond wrong. For a male O to be called Auntie is … just pejorative and beyond offensive," Fitz sputters.

"He's always been Auntie Jasper," protests Skye even as they Frogmarch Fitz down to Auntie Jasper's home.

* * *

Jasper Sitwell stares at Fitz, expressionless, even while the women explain over each other why they've arrived at his home.

"And that's why came here to you, Auntie Jasper," Skye whimsically adds.

He points at the two women, and then gestures toward Felix Blake.

"You two, stay here. Felix, I think you better get what Phil left. Fitz will need it if they're right. Fitz, come with me, I've got a few kits here. I had a scare, so I keep a supply."

"You never told me," Blake protests.

"We weren't talking at the time," Sitwell states quietly.

The older couple exchange glances and Felix softly protests. "You _**should**_ have told me."

"Our Bond was severing from the lack of physical contact, and the only way you'd touch me was if I got you liquored up. I couldn't tell you," Jasper explains. "I would have told you if I was, but it was a scare."

Felix exhales, it's a sound full of regret.

"I'm sorry. Just from now on, let me know, ok? I'll take better care in the future," Felix softy apologizes. Jasper nods his head in acknowledgement of what had been and what they were working towards.

Jasper puts his hand on Fitz's shoulder and leads him to his den even while Simmons futilely protests at her exclusion. It's a small tidy room, and Fitz sits at the desk.

Sitwell turns to face Fitz and he softly asks, "Did you Bond Phil?"

Fitz says nothing. The events between him and Phil are too raw to discuss with the older Omega, even though it has been months.

"When the Bond ruptures, come see Felix. He'll get you through it. He won't hurt you. He's never **_physically_** hurt me. Emotionally, we both fucked each over pretty good, but we're working on that these days. What with Ward, I think he's finally accepted how badly John Garrett can fuck someone over."

"And getting shot to protect Skye didn't prove your worth?" Fitz reminds Jasper.

Jasper looks away, "Audrey was always very kind to me. She was one of the few… and I **_couldn't_** let Garrett get Skye. I couldn't let her go through what I did."

Jasper expertly swabs Fitz's mouth and then sets the timer.

"You didn't answer me," prompts Jasper. "Come on, talk to _Auntie_ Jasper."

He winks at the younger Omega to show his easy acceptance of Skye's childhood endearment.

"I'm not sure if I did," Fitz lies.

"The way Phil talked, I know the answer to that. He said that he could tell that you were afraid of him. I also figured you might want a moment to process the results without Simmons. If you need an **_option_** , I know someone."

It's illegal, what he's offering, but there are ways. And people. If you know the right connection and it seems Jasper does.

"Jemma..." Leo begins.

"It's your choice, not Jemma's decision. Talk to her, but you make the final decision. I know Phil wouldn't force you to do this if you didn't truly want to do it. He and I talked about it, because he wanted information on Omega reproduction. He knew you didn't want to be a **_breeder_**."

The two Omegas grimace at the very thought of being a **_BREEDER_**.

"He said that you were pretty reliable with your cycle as he could set his calendar on your cycle. It was always 197 days apart with a five day window. Hmm…Simmons went on hormonal supplements, right?"

Fitz nodds.

"You two are in such synch, it might have screwed up your cycle." There's a brief shake of the condo and Jaspers looks out the window. "I didn't realize we were supposed to get wind today. Must be gale force winds the way the trees just shook."

The timer imperiously dings and Jasper looks at Fitz. "You ready?"

"Yes," Leo states.

"Liar."

Jasper prints off the result and hands it to Fitz. He doesn't need to ask what the result was as Leo blanches.

"Oh bugger, **_bugger_** , **_bugger_**."

* * *

Jasper gives him Leo several minutes to digest the news. "Are you ready? I'm surprised that they're not banging down the door," Jasper admits.

They realize why no one has interrupted them, as they enter a scene of barely controlled chaos. A sweating and cursing Skye is huffing and puffing, Jemma is staring intently at her watch while counting out the time and Felix has ripped down the shower curtain.

"I think we should have stayed in my den," quips Jasper.

They make it the hospital in record time. Felix swerves at odd intervals, breaks a speed limit or three, perhaps runs a red light camera (or five). It matters not as he'll fix the tickets later on. Jasper becomes the defacto labor coach as Skye helpfully informs Jemma that she'll never want to have the baby now because she'll know that it'll hurt like hell.

"They LIED to me…" Skye growls like a Satan Spawn as she pulls at Jasper's shirt. " ** _LIED_**."

"I never lied to you," squeaks Jasper. "I swear, I never did."

"Could you ask her to please stop Quaking? It's kinda hard to drive here, and we're about due to have another one…" Felix barks as he fights his steering wheel for control of the Jeep.

"Looking forward to this, are you?" Leo dryly asks Jemma. Truth be told, she appears to be having second or third doubts because… well… **_earthquakes_**.

"Sod off," she tartly informs him.

The unexpected expletive from JEMMA SIMMONS, of all people, causes him to gasp in mock horror, "Jemma Anne Simmons, do you kiss me with that mouth?"

"I want my mom," Skye whimpers even as Jasper wipes her sweaty brow. "I want my mom."

"I know honey, I know. I wish Audrey was here also," Jasper assures her. "But can you try not to cause an earthquake?"

"Guess they won't have to hook her up to a fetal monitor," offers Felix. There was a violent swerve and a severe juddering of the JEEP again and Skye growls, " ** _NOT FUNNY_**."

"I just got new struts," protests Felix.

"So what are the results?" Jemma asks, even as Felix takes the turn on two wheels.

He pretends not to hear her, as they have arrived at the hospital. There is a full team assembled waiting for them and Dr. Streiten sighs, "Don't even have to ask about her contractions. The building shaking gave me an estimate. Is she crowning?"

"I didn't look, we were in a JEEP, with an Earthquake," protests a flustered Sitwell. "In a JEEP."

Streiten pats Jasper on his shoulder. In a very soothing tone, he reassures Jasper. "You did very well. Now get changed we're going into the delivery room."

* * *

Felix Blake and FitzSimmons are escorted to the waiting room. They sit in silence and then Felix finally breaks the silence with his usual sardonic charm, "Guess, they knocked her out as the walls aren't shaking."

Fitz laughs and Jemma keeps quiet.

"You look pale. Would you like some water?" a concerned Felix asks.

"A little nauseous after that ride," she admits with a weak laugh.

"Anybody would be," he easily admits. "I was driving and I was tempted to vomit."

He acquires water, ginger ale and four different types of crackers from the vending machine and limps back over to her. She gratefully accepts and Fitz grabs the ginger ale as he left his stomach somewhere on Fourth and Madison after Felix nearly hit a light pole. "Here. One of those might help. Now, Jasper and I are willing to be in loco avunculus for you, like we are for Skye."

Since Phil's death, Blake and Sitwell have become a larger part of their lives. They have assembled Skye's crib, painted rooms (well, Sitwell had while a critical Blake had supervised his work), and contributed financially during the first few difficult weeks. Jemma's not comfortable with the acerbic Blake yet, but she's learning there's a heart hidden somewhere down deep (very deep) beneath the crusty exterior.

To Jemma's surprise, Fitz had no problems with Blake and has quickly formed a ready friendship with the older Omega, Jasper. Her Bondmate views Blake as 'safe' as he's completely committed to Jasper. Plus they know what he is, (an undocumented, misidentified O) and has helped keep him and Simmons of out the Rehabilitation camps.

"That's a generous offer," Jemma murmurs. She rubs her fingers over her face and Fitz leans closer to her as he knows that she's missing Phil, because they all are, right now. None so much as Skye, however. Jemma leans against Leo for emotional and physical support.

"Think about it and let us know," Felix says. He pulls out a package from his leather jacket. "Now, we got distracted before I could give this to you. Phil ordered these a few weeks before he went on his mission and he had them sent to my house. They arrived yesterday and I think he'd want you to have them, especially now. The choice is yours."

Jemma holds out her hand and Felix places the package in her hand.

"I'll be back in a few. Need a smoke," he offers.

The older Alpha leaves and Jemma begins to unwrap the package. She removes the lid and then she gasps, "Oh, Fitz. Phil got us Bonding Bracelets."

 ** _Bonding bracelets, an outwardly display of their bond being eternal, unable to ever be broken._**

"If we wear these, it means we're safe. It means **_you're safe_** unless they overturn the Covenant."

Jemma pulls out one of the bracelets. She examines it and then softly exhales, "I think this was to be Phil's bracelet. It's engraved on the inside _\- Doubt that the stars are fire_ … with our bonding date. Next one is mine, as it's a little more delicate than the other two. My inscription is … _Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar_ …"

She ceases talking, and she looks at him, wills him to complete the quote that is inscribed on his bracelet – deliberately chosen by Phil to reassure Fitz– … _But never doubt I love._

"He fucking got me up the duff," whispers Leo. "It has to be the night he decided he had to leave…because of me… the night I Bonded him, Jem."

"Shh… we have time," Jemma reassures him. They cling and console one another in their mutual grief.

After an hour, they hear a soft knock on the door.

"If you're ready, you can see the baby now." Blake explains from outside the door.

"One moment," Jemma attempts a happy tone as she wipes her eyes. "I'd like to wear this? I know he was on a brief walkabout when he died, but…he was planning on working it out. He had sent me all these marvelous plans on how he wished to woo you at your speed and comfort level. They were simply gloriously romantic plans. I was quite jealous and planning on demanding the same from him after you had Bonded him."

Fitz nods. "Can I see them?"

"We can do them even," Jemma offers. "Though I'll pass on cooking, if you don't mind. Least until I am beyond the nauseous state."

She holds out her wrist. Fitz takes her wrist and kisses it before he begins to speak the words that Phil would have spoken, "Take this as a symbol of my eternal love. Never to be broken in this world."

He slides it on and she sadly smiles. She begins to stand and then Fitz coughs softly. When Simmons looks at him, he extends his wrist.

"If you'd do the honors?" he softly requests.

* * *

Audrey Anne Johnson has a shock of black hair, chubby cheeks and a squad of loyal, devoted minions. Even Fitz is unable to escape her sway, as the moment she is placed in his unsteady arms, he falls deeply, madly in love with her.

He watches spellbound as she sleeps and the decision is made.

"I'm keeping it," he whispers to Jemma. "I am."

* * *

Eleven weeks after Coulson's death

Intel is received, determined to be credible. An exchange is proposed, the terms defined and the drop is made.

Phil Coulson is alive.

A Phil Coulson who has been tortured for intel.

"Can you tell Audrey I'm alive," he begs Melinda May who has rescued him like the proverbial Cavalry that she is. "Tell her I'm alive so she can tell Skye. Did they pull you out of administration to rescue me? Or did you volunteer? Either way, I'm so glad...I feared I was gonna die in there, May."

Melinda May has been in the field for years now, so she tilts her head.

"Phil, what year do you think this is?"

"It's 2008," he answers. "I don't think, I **_know_**. Today is June 30, 2008. I made it home in time for Skye's birthday."

* * *

The extended family meets, and the decision is made to send Skye in along with Andy Gardner to meet with Phil. He's been prepared and shown pictures of Skye but he still doesn't recognize her. The meeting starts badly, and it ends worse, as Phil breaks down in body shaking sobs over Audrey's death. Andy is a compassionate man so he quickly injects Phil with something that will help him sleep.

The family meets, they discuss, they curse and they cry.

Phil is stuck in the denial state, refuses to truly accept Audrey's death and… FitzSimmons' expertise is required for his infected bionic interface. No one, not Andy nor Skye can predict how Phil will react when he learns the truth that he has moved on to a new relationship.

They decide it best to give Phil time, a few more days to physically as Andy gently guides him through an update of his life.

As Jemma tells Fitz, sometimes loving someone means that you need to take the high road.

* * *

Phil's having a full blown panic attack. He's lost his memory for the last ten years or so, he looks in the mirror and he doesn't recognize the old man staring back at him. And his wife... his bond mate... is **_dead_**.

And the SCAR on his chest – like he had heart surgery gone horribly wrong, which is surpassed by the huge entry point on his back.

His daughter is **_widowed_** and there's a granddaughter. Whose name is Audrey.

And there's so much more that they're not telling him especially the Beta British Doctor. She's only come in once to 'consult' regarding his arm, but there's something about her that he feels he should know. She wears the dark muted colors of a bonded troika in mourning for their Alpha while her bonding bracelet is shiny new. Behind her bright smile and the slightest of belly swells, there lies a secret.

And Andy stays in the room, claims he needs to complete a report on Phil, but Phil notices that Andy watches their interactions. Intently.

Phil, being raised a gentleman by his mother, addresses the doctor with the proper honorific title for her grade and standing and the death of her bond mate. He's not stupid enough to add the honorific for her being pregnant however. (His mama didn't raise no fool after all). Her smile turns sad until she reminds herself to appear cheerful.

"With patients that have experienced similar trauma, many have regained their memories. Please don't be discouraged, Agent Coulson."

She means well, so he doesn't tell her to fuck off.

However after meeting her, the uneasiness grows inside him until he needs to escape. She has deeply disturbed him, and he needs to think. In quiet, blessed solitude.

* * *

It's easy to escape, far too easy, Phil decides.

He walks with purpose, deliberate in not making eye contact. There's a park that he's seen outside his hospital window. There's a fountain and there's people... and ... and... he bounces into someone. **_Hard._** The person says something obscene in a Scottish brogue and Coulson grabs him before he falls.

He violates custom, he violates decorum, as he touches the man… **_skin to skin_**.

It's completely instinctive.

He apologizes profusely, as touching is not done among strangers.

"Coulson?" the man asks. "You're supposed to be in the hospital."

Coulson stares at the young man, willing that there be a trigger or a flash... or something. The young man seems to know him, or know of him... and... there's nothing.

Nothing at all.

"Having a walkabout," Coulson lies. "As long as I'm back in thirty minutes. I need to find someplace I can think in quiet."

This bearded man with short cropped hair… a **_Beta_** … wears the dark muted colors of a bonded troika in mourning for their Alpha while his Alpha bonding bracelet is shiny new. There's also a thickness around his middle which Coulson notices. It would most likely explain the young man's pallor.

The young Beta watches him, intently, until a decision is made. If Phil knew him, he'd say that the Beta has decided hell with convention, he's doing what he wants.

"Come with me," the Scot softly offers. "I know the perfect spot. I eat my lunch there as it's quiet."

"Are you feeling alright?" Coulson asks. "You seem pale and..." he refrains from gesturing at the man's midsection but his eyes can't help glancing downwards.

"Bit peckish. These days, I'm always hungry," the Scot explains.

Coulson just quirks an eyebrow.

" ** _Yes_** ," the younger man admits in a very dry tone.

"You seem..." _Ambivalent_.

"I wasn't supposed to be the one to get pregnant. My partner wanted a baby, but our Alpha got us both up the duff. He had a very odd sense of humor so I wouldn't be surprised if he did it deliberately. Then he had to go die on us, so I couldn't yell at him." The man's voice shakes and Coulson nods his head.

"Did he ever know?"

Long moment of silence. "No. I found out after he…" The man's blue eyes are suspiciously moist. "I would have given him the what for."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Coulson says.

"She wanted this with him, and..." he stops. "He wanted this with her… and…this… It's not public yet. Not yet. Just my partner, a few other people…. and now you. Rumor had that you were always very observant. Keep it under your hat, ok?"

"Let me buy you lunch," offers Coulson. He has a wallet and there's money in it, part of his rehabilitation. Hopefully there's enough money for lunch because he's not sure about the current prices of anything. "To apologize."

"Apologize for what?" The Scot asks. If anything, the pallor is more noticeable and his accent more pronounced. "You've done nothing for which you should apologize to **me**."

"For nearly tackling you in your condition. For asking questions that I shouldn't ask, as the wound seems new. Fortunately, you still have your partner. You two have been together for a while, I can tell. That's good, so you can console each other and you're not alone right now. When my wife died, I ….and…. I can… "

His new found companion looks uncertain as well he should, as Phil Coulson tears up like an idiot. Yes, she's been dead for almost ten years but... the wound is still new to him.

It takes him a moment but Phil composes himself, "I can tell the completeness of your bond by the way you speak of her. The Alpha, he was new to the mix, as you don't speak of him quite the same way."

The Alpha was... older... Coulson decided, because of the Bracelets. It had been old fashioned when he given one to Skye's mother, so it must be horribly archaic now in these modern times. The Bracelet represented an everlasting bond between an Alpha and their mate that lasted beyond death. It had been the only way he could protect her from the other Alphas if he had died.

Some of his fellow Alphas, he was loathe to admit, were rapists.

"He was closer to her than he was to me," The Scot quietly admits.

Coulson has his doubts, because of the Bracelets, because of the pregnancy, because… it just doesn't seem… _right_ to him… because… _never doubt I love_ ….but he says nothing; instead he motions to the other man. "Let's get lunch before they locate me."

* * *

So many choices and he's not sure what, if anything, he likes, because it's all fusion. Organic Kale? Bok choy? It's enough to listen to the Scot bitterly bemoan the fact that he can't have a drink, so he tells the waiter to come back for his order but his friend needs to eat. The muttering washes over him, comforting and…. reassuring… and he decides his new found friend is Glaswegian. He's still staring at the menu, utterly overwhelmed when Skye locates him.

"DAD!" she yells even as she launches herself into the attack. "Where have you been? We've been so worried."

The British doctor is with his daughter and he realizes that she and the young man are bond mates.

"You two are together?" He points at the young man.

The doctor nods once and he ignores Skye to talk to the doctor.

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but you need to cosset him. He needs reassurance," he quietly explains to her. "About **_everything_**. About his relationship with his Alpha. Especially **_now_**."

"I can assure you that I'm taking very good care of him," the doctor informs Coulson. Her sincerity surprises Coulson, and Skye quickly rushes to his side.

"You had us so worried," she protests.

"I'm fine," he insists. "I was walking in the park with my new friend here." Coulson turns and he realizes that the bondmates have fled the scene. "They're not here. Did I break a Taboo by talking to him?"

"No, his lunch period probably ended," his daughter insists. "Plus, you were going all Dr. Phil on her."

"He didn't eat lunch, he needs to," Coulson protests. "Dr. Phil? Do I have a doctorate?"

"And you need to be in the hospital," Skye snaps at him. "What were you thinking? Just leaving?"

"Who is the Doctor?" he asks.

"Doctor Who?" Skye quips, which is apparently another cultural reference that he doesn't recognize. He'll ask Andy later.

* * *

"Fitz," Simmons asks. They are back at the condo that they had shared with Coulson before... everything. They are sitting next to each, tightly holding each other's hands.

"He didn't recognize me," Fitz softly admits. "But he realized that I was...and I told him about you."

"Things are getting complicated," Simmons sighs. "We should have told him about us."

"He wept when he spoke about Audrey," Fitz gently informs Jemma. "He's not ready for this. For us. For them."

* * *

There are problems with his arm. The stump is infected, the bionics need to be rebuilt. The pain… the pain is excruciating. He hasn't slept in what seems like days, as the medication does nothing for him. Well, the medication he takes, that is.

And the Betas return.

He learns their names.

Finally.

They are FitzSimmons, psychically and physically bonded, whole and yet not complete, he thinks as they stand so close to each other when they are brought in to examine him, and they complete each other's sentences even as they examine his records.

He's feverish, so he must be wrong as they seem to consume his medical annals in record time. When it's just the three of them in the exam room, he apologizes in advance.

"Forgive me, if I accidentally touch you. I do not mean to do so, for you have not given me permission. I will not force…"

Simmons' lips quirk even as she injects him. His eyes close and he almost asleep when he swears that he hears her say, "Always the old fashioned gentleman, Phil."

He's awake but not aware, as he hears snippets of conversation, high speed, highly accented conversations that wash over him. Phil repeats their names over and over to himself, willingly himself to remember them until he falls deeply asleep.

* * *

Fitzimmons returns the next day and he greets them. Respectfully, with the proper honorifics, (And God knows he had wracked his brains for what honorifics to address the very Learned, Highly Esteemed Bonded Betas in Mourning for their Alpha with the correct gender prefixes and a suffix for Simmons' known expectant condition while omitting Fitz's as it was not known) and he notices that Simmons looks uncomfortable.

"Did I offend? It was not my intent."

"Stop it with the honorifics. Else I will call you Coulson-sama," she snaps. "Perhaps, Coulson- qiánbèi."

Coulson winces. "Coulson- qiánbèi – that's what you say to old people."

He tries for joviality instead, he wounds. She turns away from him. She fumbles with equipment, but he sees that her eyes are full of tears.

"Fitz-hakase, what did I do?" he softly asks the other Beta.

"We originally built your biological interface and your bionic prosthesis. You've had a similar conversation before with us and its upsetting to her… that you don't remember. We finally convinced you that it was perfectly respectable that you called me Fitz and her Simmons."

"You know me? The old me?" Phil repeats. "When we met…. When I tackled you… you didn't tell me…that you worked on my arm. "

Fitz's eyes are blue, Phil realizes. Blue and not as guileless as he thought they'd be. No, they're red-rimmed, exhausted and full of an anger that seems to be directed inward.

… _never doubt I love_ … _but you're full of doubt, aren't you?_ , Phil thinks.

"Well, you have a lot to process. Didn't want to add more," Fitz explains.

"They're not telling me everything."

"No, it would make your brain go all," Fitz gestures an explosion. "We've been given careful instructions on what we can tell you."

"Did I know your Alpha?" Phil asks. "I'm assuming he was older due to your bracelets."

Fitz closes his eyes and looks away.

"Can't… talk about him…. Not yet," he explains. In a softer voice, he adds, "Maybe never. Jemma will give you another shot, so you'll fall asleep while we work on your arm."

When he wakes, he is in back in his hospital room. There is just Simmons, the female Beta, and she is tapping on her tablet.

"Hello, Dr. Simmons," he sleepily greets her. "I hope I didn't snore too badly."

"Like a rhino with a sinus infection," she admits which causes him to laugh at her brutal earnestness. "I could fix it for you."

"No, I like not being controlled by pheromones. I'm very sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you. I really don't remember."

"I'm just fine," she lies. She's always been a horrible liar, he thinks. He ponders that thought but says nothing.

"I know it's none of my business, but… how's Fitz….?" He asks.

Her smile fades.

"I'm sorry. He just seems… as though he's having difficulties. I wish I could do something to help…." He admits.

She carefully tucks him in, and positioned his left arm just so on a pillow. Her gentleness doesn't surprise him but it should.

"Fitz and our Alpha were having some difficulties before … what happened. Fitz had a particularly difficult relationship with his father, so sometimes, he doesn't accept unconditional love easily. He's very lovable, except when he's hungry. That's why I always ensure that he has a sandwich nearby."

"Never doubt I love," Phil murmurs.

Simmons' expressive eyes widen. "Beg your pardon?"

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love. It's Shakespeare. I always think of that quote when I see Fitz. He's such a scientist and able to grasp the most obscure methodical concepts, but he can't seem to accept that his Alpha could love him just as much as he did you."

Her eyes well with tears, and she abruptly leaves.

"What are you two Brains hiding from me?" Phil wonders. "It's you, it's Skye… it's Andy."

* * *

It's surprisingly simple to determine what he hasn't been told. He escapes again (far too easily!) stops by Human Resources and he charms them into creating a life insurance policy for Skye's baby. Through flattery and sharp observations, he convinces Sharyn, she of the three kids, two dogs and new cat that he remembers everything, which is why he needs the paperwork completed.

"I wouldn't be a good grandfather if I didn't get this ready to go." He confesses with a happy smile.

"Well, are you currently happy with your Hartford policy for your partners? It's a really good thing that you added what you called 'Whoops not really dead' amendment because they were able to keep the payout."

He feels a cold chill run down his back. **_PartnerS._**

 ** _OH DEAR GOD, Don't tell me it's BLAKE and SITWELL!_**

"Might be a good chance to review it after recent events."

He should have been surprised, but yet he wasn't, not really, when he saw that he was Bonded to Jemma Anne Simmons and Leopold James Fitz.

He was their **_Alpha_**.

"But never doubt I **_love_** ," he whispers. "But Leopold James Fitz, you did and you still do… and Jemma Anne Simmons is Shielding you from me."


	5. Chapter 5

The One Time FitzSimmons Doesn't Flummoxed Phil.

Part I

Phil returns back to his hospital room before anyone notices that he's escaped. He's glad, as he barely has enough composure to put down one foot in front of another. Because he is BONDED to **_FitzSimmons_** … even while he was sobbing over a woman long dead.

When he returns back to his hospital room, he slips in his bed and closes his eyes, wills himself to sleep.

It doesn't work because his memories return…. The memories flood his mind.

 _Loki. The scepter through his heart._

 _Ward. The bitterness of Ward betraying not only him, but his daughter._

 _Audrey. Waking up from a surgery he never should have survived, and realizing she was dead._

 _FitzSimmons. Their exasperating brilliance, how loving Jemma is as easy as breathing while…. Fitz… Fitz's fearful wariness had emotionally exhausted him to point until he was convinced it would be best for Fitz if he left._

 _The shattered look on Fitz's face even as Phil realized that he made the wrong decision._

He rolls on his side, and he prays for guidance.

* * *

For the first time since an amnesiac Phil Coulson has returned, Leo and Jemma make love. Their coming together is slow and languorous, as Fitz loving explores even the minutest changes that Jemma is experiencing. While Jemma wishes to do the same to Fitz, she doesn't. She understands him far too well, knows that since Phil's death and the discovery of her pregnancy, the nightmares of the Framework had returned with a vengeance. She had witnessed his panicked reaction when he had first heard Agent Cameron's Glaswegian gravel tones. (And yes, the greying Cameron did sound a wee bit like Framework Alastair Fitz and her own heart had skipped a beat as she could feel Alastair's digital hands around her throat and his heavy weight pinning her down…still.)

She accepts and mourns her knowledge that a very small part of Leo Fitz had been secretly glad he had never gotten her up the duff... because he was terrified of being a father like Framework Alastair.

For now, it's best if he loves her so ardently, so fiercely and yet so tenderly. It's for her, yes, mainly but yet it's for **_him_** … to prove that he is capable of being loving and affectionate and in the afterglow, it's enough for her to cuddle Fitz until he falls asleep.

* * *

His father visits him at night. His personal binary apparition appears, like clockwork, complete with the whiff of brimstone and cutting comments about him being a mattress muncher. It wakes him from the first restful sleep he has in far too long. His heart bounds and leaps and he feels like he's suffocating. Jemma, his rock, his stability, is deeply asleep, and he fears that his inability to sleep will wake her. Not now, when she needs her sleep.

Well, he and the sprog need their sleep also. Later, after his appointment with Phil, he'll sleep.

Hopefully.

He decides that he can work on Phil's prosthesis. It is intense, delicate work so he is forced to concentrate on its intricacies. He's almost exhausted enough to sleep when he realizes that Jemma is watching him. A quick glance at the clock shows that it's time for him to get up, so no rest for the weary.

"Morning," she whispers.

"Was hoping to get this corrected," he admits. "It's just not working properly, yet. I can't get the shield to fire, and he'll want that. It's saved him a few times."

Jemma nods her head in agreement but she knows that Fitz isn't telling her the truth.

"I can't do this anymore," Jemma confesses. "We need to speak to Andy and we figure out the best way to tell him."

Fitz nods his head.

"He won't be angry," she promises. "He'll understand that he had so much to process that we worried about adding this to the mix."

Again, he dutifully nods his head, and Jemma isn't having any of that. She grabs his face and intently stares at him. "He was coming back to us, Fitz. He promised me that he was."

"Well, he didn't say anything like that to **_me_** ," protests Fitz.

"He was planning on wooing you," Jemma reminded him.

* * *

For his appointment with FitzSimmons, Phil Coulson is pensive as he ponders over what he knows and what he doesn't as there are still significant gaps in his memories. He notices that Fitz seems exhausted while Simmons is glowing. He doesn't know what to say, what to admit to, how they'd respond… _especially Fitz_ , so he decides to close his eyes.

He wonders why they refuse to admit who they are to him, but a small caustic voice, that sounds a great deal like one Felix Blake reminds him, ' _You knocked them up, left them, died, came back and cried bucketfuls for Audrey. Well, I'd be pretty pissed if I were them. In fact, I'm having serious doubts about the wisdom of them overseeing your medical care, Phil._ '

"You seem awfully quiet today," Jemma softly prompts.

"Just pondering about a few things," he admits. Without warning, Fitz tweaks a setting and Phil is in agony. He savagely curses even as he instinctively recoils from whatever mischief Fit has unleashed. His quick reaction alarms the nervy Fitz, so the younger man knocks over his metal stand. The clang of metal instruments dropping echoes through the room.

Phil struggles to apologize, even as he cradles his stump. But it's too little, too late as Fitz has instinctively flinched as though waiting for a blow to fall… and… his hand is twitching. It's a telltale sign that Fitz is struggling to regain his composure.

"It's ok, Leo," Phil insists. He switches his hand so his right hand stretches out to Fitz in what he prays is a comforting gesture, rather than threatening. "It's ok. It just surprised me. Please accept my apologies as I didn't mean to frighten you."

Fitz retreats still further and Coulson admits his defeat. He is in emotional and physical pain, so he loudly sighs.

"I think that's enough for today," he announces. "I didn't sleep well last night and quite frankly, Fitz, you look absolutely knackered. You're pale, did you eat this morning?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Fitz whispers even while Jemma confesses that they hadn't eaten a proper meal.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me," Phil insists but a nagging memory reminds him that Fitz has done exactly that to him. The morning Phil had decided it was best for Fitz if he left and a devastated Fitz had scored on him point blank with a caustic comment about Phil conveniently hiding behind the Sacraments.

 _"Stop it," Fitz protests. "Just stop it. Stop hiding behind the Sacraments."_

Maybe he had hid behind the Sacraments… but he had wanted to do everything… properly… with the Bonded Betas, especially with Fitz.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Simmons turn pale as her eyes roll back in her head. His instincts kick in and he manages to control her descent to the floor. Fitz is next to him, painful in his need to assist and Phil orders him to stand down and let him handle Jemma.

 _Right now, I could really use a hand. A left hand,_ Phil thinks.

"Come on, Jemma," Phil whispers as Jemma begins to stir. "You're scaring Leo right now, and you're scaring me."

"Fitz," is her first soft words when she finally rouses, and Phil thinks he's never heard a more beautiful sound. It's been some time that she's been unconscious, so there is the bustle of medical staff around, and they're trying to push him away from her and Fitz as they view him as unnecessary.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm their **_ALPHA_** ," Phil snaps even as everyone in the room does a double take. "I refuse to leave."

Jemma whispers, "Phil?" Her voice is tremulous and her eyes are full of tears.

"I'm here. I'm here with you through joy and pain, celebration and sorrow, sickness and in health. And that will never change," Phil quotes the holiest of the Sacraments and he curses the dust in the room as his eyes are watery. "I'm here for you, I'm here for you **_both_**. Never doubt I love."

"I never did," she whispers.

The attendants place her carefully in the stretcher and they wheel her down towards the Urgent Care. They're quick and expeditious, which would normally make Phil happy. It doesn't, as it's now just him and Fitz. A Fitz who isn't looking at him. The young Beta tries to make his escape so to follow Jemma, but Phil blocks his exit.

"Fitz, I'm… back," Phil inanely offers. He struggles to find the right words, but the right words are locked away along with far too much of his memory. "I need to take care of you. Jemma would... want... you to be with...me. For us ... to be together."

He puts his arm around Fitz. Hesitantly, yet the way Fitz leans into him, Phil knows he's done the right thing.

"I am your Alpha. Let me take care of you," he whispers.

"You remember us?" Fitz asks.

"Yes… No…" admits Phil. "But I'm here, and I'll take care of you. Take care of you both."


	6. Chapter 6

Five Times Coulson realized that He was Seriously Flummoxed by FitzSimmons and the One time He Wasn't.

(Or so he thought until the very end.)

Part II

He escorts Fitz to the medical area, and being Phil Coulson, the physical embodiment of snark, sass and stubbornness, he refuses to let the medical staff push them outside. He insists on two chairs, and he sits on the outside of Fitz, so the younger man can't make a clean escape as he is boxed in between Jemma, the walls and Phil.

"I just felt dizzy," a wane Jemma explains. "Didn't really eat this morning as I'm in the nauseous stage. I just want to go home."

She strives for a healthy perkiness, so she sits up. Too fast, as she blanches and she nearly swoons, she doesn't murmur a protest when Fitz and Phil assists her back into her bed.

"Don't do that again," Phil whispers as Fitz covers her with a blanket.

"Promise," she agrees. She must not be feeling well, as normally she'd bounce out of bed to prove her health.

There are blood draws, ultrasounds, and other exams. They wait for the results and Jemma insists that Coulson find Fitz something to eat.

"I'll just take a nap and rest," she decides. "Fitz needs to eat."

"I'll go find something," Coulson agrees. His phone buzzes and it's Skye advising that she's in the waiting room with the rest of the irregulars – Blake and Sitwell as May is watching baby Audrey. "Actually, I'm having Skye come in and watch you. Make sure you behave. Fitz and I will go grab lunch."

He then leans over and brushes his lips against Simmons' forehead. He then whispers, "I'm sorry. I still don't remember everything, but I will be here for you. You may need to tell me what I need to do and more importantly, what I've done."

"Never doubt I love," a tearful Jemma whispers.

"That's **_my_** line," he playfully reminds her.

"I know."

* * *

Actually Fitz looks more than a bit peaked, so Phil decides he'll go to the cafeteria and grab something for them both. Or maybe, he should get him a meal from that restaurant that they had first re-met at, after his second or third resurrection. He remembers what Fitz ordered for his lunch then, but there's a big block that's missing in his memory regarding Fitz. He know Fitz has an issue with textures, that there are some foods he won't eat, and there is a specific sandwich that only Jemma can make for him. Damn him if he knows what that sandwich was.

And Phil **_knows_** that he walked out on Fitz.

Fitz softly exhales when Phil leaves the waiting room. Blake twists his lips in disproval and then speaks, "You ok? You look pale."

"Haven't eaten," Fitz admits.

"How's your Bond?" Sitwell asks.

That's the Ying/Yang of the Blake-Sitwell coupling. Blake takes care of thing physically while Jasper is the emotional support.

Fitz grimaces and then Sitwell nods his head towards Blake; a nonverbal reminder to Fitz that Blake has been his Acting Alpha during Coulson's latest flirtation with Lady Death and her cohorts Madame Capture and Mademoiselle Torture. "He needs a hug."

"Where's Coulson?" a leery Blake asks.

"Getting lunch for Fitz. He won't be back for a bit. Hug him. No one's here, so no one will know."

"Phil _should_ be doing this."

"Well, it's obvious that Phil **_isn't_** ," Sitwell snaps. "Or perhaps, he won't. But you're here, so do it."

"It's not typical for an O to pimp out their A," protests Blake even as he holds out his arms. "Come on."

Fitz gratefully lets Felix embrace him so Felix could stabilize his damnable Omeganess. He snuggles closer and then the older Omega Sitwell positions Blake properly. Fitz's forehead nestles against Blake's chin, and Blake's hands touches his skin.

"We don't have time to do this the correct way," Sitwell reminds Blake. "Get as much skin to skin contact as you two can manage without fear of being arrested for indecent exposure."

"There is no correct way for this, Sitwell. We're merrily shredding the Sacraments and breaking a dozen or so laws. Come on Fitz, you just relax and breathe."

Breathing isn't just what Fitz does. He inhales the spiky, pain-ridden scent of the Alpha, Felix Blake, even as Felix promises that he'll take care of Fitz; that Fitz doesn't have to worry because Felix will protect him. He wishes it was Phil holding him, as sex and snuggle sanity sessions with the Alpha Blake are a temporary stop-gap to stabilize his straining and tearing bond.

He could take the drugs to mediate the Bond fracturing, if he could. However, they're contraindicated in pregnant Omegas and Betas so he's had to make due with Blake.

"Don't worry, kid. I wish it was Phil holding you, too. " Blake whispers. "You need to talk to Phil. I can't keep doing this as it's not fair to Jasper."

Fitz agrees but Jasper softly protests that he doesn't mind.

He listens to the two men bicker about decorum. Blake's voice is soft and … mellow… so Fitz is content to let the sound fill his soul, ease and soothe the aching jagged spots that Phil's non-death had ripped open.

Phil returns earlier than anticipated as the cafeteria is empty and the service is speedy. For his troubles, he receives an emotional kick to the 'nads. Felix Blake, querulous, cranky Felix Blake is **_hugging_** Leo Fitz. Not just a quick hug, but a long hug with skin to skin contact that violates every ounce of propriety. There are snatches of conversation that he overhears… he hears his name mentioned several times.

For a moment, there is a raw rage inside Phil as _Felix is touching Fitz_. Then sanity quickly resumes after that sheer appalling flash of Alpha Aggressiveness. Fortunately, as beating the shit out of Felix Blake might prove somewhat difficult and ego-crushing as they are both old men, with a myriad of old injuries. He knows Blake's war injuries (back and hip) while Blake is familiar with Coulson's rebuilt ankle and knee injury and that entire missing left forearm. His imagination also helped calm him down with a mental prompt of the two of them rolling around like kindergarteners.

Plus, he did ask Felix to take care of FitzSimmons if anything happened to him. He might not remember Bonding FitzSimmons, but he does remember an agreement with Blake over their bond mates.

Blake and Fitz break apart and then Felix gives a rough tussle to Fitz's hair. It's a tender gesture and Phil sees the look of true pain and longing in Sitwell's eyes which is quickly repressed. Coulson decides to take a quick walk around the unit. Not too long so the food is still warm when he sits down between Blake and Fitz.

And yes, he ensures that Fitz eats every single bite.

* * *

After far too long is determined that Simmons has a virus, which caused her to become dehydrated. She'll need some fluids and electrolytes plus rest. Skye will stay with her and then bring Jemma home from the hospital as Jemma informs Phil that Fitz requires rest.

And a proper feeding, Phil decides.

Leo attempts a small protest, his points are valid. Phil hasn't been released yet from the hospital, Leo can catch a ride home with Skye. He insists that he'll eat and go to bed right after he gets home.

Jemma ignores him and informs Phil that he is taking Fitz home.

Home is a strange yet familiar place. There are pictures of the three of them, pictures of just FitzSimmons… pictures of Phil and Audrey….There is a large bedroom, and what he views as the room most likely to be Fitz's 'nest' has been cleaned and revamped into a room perfect for being a nursery. He can sleep on the couch, but still he wants to take care of Fitz.

He feeds Fitz, a simple meal of buttered toast, as their refrigerator is almost empty, with the most basic of homemade chicken noodle soup. He would have tossed out those wizened excuses for carrots, but they were vegetables. Tomorrow, he'll stock the kitchen, ensure it's full of antibiotic free protein and organic vegetables. He notices how the young Beta favors his back and he wonders about the propriety of massaging his back.

Leo says very little, so he tries to respect that, but the young Beta is in significant discomfort.

"Would you like me to massage your back? I promise you that I will not force…."

"Please don't recite the Sacrament." Fitz instinctively touches his bonding bracelet. "Just… don't. You never forced yourself on me. You were always…very considerate with me."

Phil feels defeated.

"I know … you won't rape me…" Fitz stutters. "Especially with me looking like this."

He gestures at his equator, but Phil shakes his head. "You can't even tell."

"You knew immediately," protests Fitz.

"How far along are you?" It's a stupid question, Phil knows, but he has no idea. He knows that he disappeared approximately one hundred and three days ago, but … so much is missing.

"About fifteen weeks. Jemma could tell you exactly as you got us both up the duff at the same time. She's been having an absolutely marvelous experience. Glowing. Radiant. Happy."

"Today's events may disprove that," offers Phil which earns him an eye roll from Fitz.

"Me, the buggers…have me spilling every meal."

"BuggerS?" Phil asks. "Twins?"

"Triplets," Fitz snaps which causes Phil's knees to give out. Fitz laughs. It's the first time he remembers hearing Leo laugh and it's probably the sweetest sound he's heard in far too long. Ok, or at least since Jemma had roused from her faint. "Oh God, no. Just one."

"That was _mean_ ," Phil protests.

"Well, you went and died on us," Fitz retorts.

"I'm very sorry. I promise not to do that again," Phil sincerely offers.

"Well, you have a history that belies that. This is at least the second time you'd died on us in the years we've known you," Fitz informs him. "Plus you died before we met you."

Well, that's news to Coulson.

There is silence between them, until Phil speaks.

"Why are you angry with me?" Phil asks.

"I'm not," Fitz lies and lies badly. The lie is in his tone of voice, how the younger man stands, how he won't look Phil in the eyes. He remembers insisting that Fitz meet his gaze, because Phil Coulson hates the downturned glance as though Betas and Omegas were second class citizens. As though society has decided that they are not worthy of being treated like they're human. It's one of the few things that he and Blake agree upon but agreement on basic human rights is a firm foundation for their somewhat odd friendship.

Speaking of Blake, time to bite the bullet.

"Do you want to be with Blake?" Phil questions. "I won't protest. I'll turn a blind eye if you two want to continue your relationship."

He wasn't sure what reaction he was anticipating, but it wasn't a somber Fitz playing with his bonding bracelet.

"You w-w-w-ere … -d-d-ddead," Fitz stutters after far too long a silence. "And our Bond was… is… Unraveling…and…and…"

His hands flail about, and the painful sight reminds Phil of Fitz's nervous breakdown after the Framework… after the Fear dimensions… he has to step carefully with the twitchy tetchy tech.

"I know Unraveling hurts," Phil admits. A drunken Jasper had described being Unraveled as being electrocuted, every nerve and synapse on fire.

Fitz nods his head and wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

"Jasper recognized what was happening before I did. Took me to Blake for…." Fitz withdraws as though he fears Phil's reaction.

"Fucking," Phil easily says. He keeps his tone soft and nonjudgmental. "The drugs that are used for Bond Breakages are pretty nasty. Jasper told me it turned him into a Zombie the one time he took them."

Fitz puts his hands over his midsection, and begins to stutter. "The drugs would have hurt it… but the breaking just hurts so badly, and he could stop it."

By fucking Fitz, Phil tries unsuccessfully not to think. Well, yes, because the entire Alpha, Beta and Omega hierarchy was based on chemoreceptors, hormones and other biochemical compounds.

Phil inhales and exhales, and then slowly counts to twenty seven little chimpanzees.

"You're angry." Fitz whispers, and retreats both emotionally and physically.

"If Blake did anything to hurt you, I'll be angry with him, not you," admits Phil. "Do I need to kill him?"

"No," Fitz admits. His tone sounds almost… fond….of the irascible Blake. "Oi, the look on your face. Do you want the sordid details?"

"No." The response is immediate and most assuredly not true. He wants to know everything, if a post-coital Fitz fell asleep snuggling Felix while wearing that sweet, stupid blissed out smile of his… did Fitz have to be asked to touch Felix? Did he do it **_willingly_**? Did Fitz ever miss Phil?

"He was…" Fitz shrugs. "He and Jasper are..are…. and there wasn't just f-f-fucking not with b-b-blake.."

"Lovemaking?" Phil offers another word. The interrogation is making everything worse, but he needs to understand what had happening, what was happening with Fitz and what Blake did to help Fitz.

"Jasper and I …. We… f-f-fucked. Blake… h-h-he… …" Fitz flutters his hand and Phil shakes his head.

"You lost me. Who do I have to kill?" Phil is joking. Possibly. Maybe not.

Fitz recoils even further and Phil puts his hands out. "I was kidding."

He embraces Fitz carefully with his one good arm. The younger Omega is trembling so hard that Coulson fears he may fall apart.

"I'm here… I'm here…. Not leaving."

"You left before," Fitz's voice rises in volume as he protests. "You walked out."

Phil bites his tongue, refuses to voice, ' _Because I wanted more than you could ever give me. I should have accepted that you are not capable of giving me what I wanted'_.

"I know I did. This time I won't leave," Phil promises. "Now, get changed and go to bed. Get some sleep. I'll be here if you need anything, but tomorrow morning, while you two are staying home from work, I'm food shopping. You'll need to tell me what you can eat and what I should avoid."

For a moment, it appears that Fitz wants to protest. Instead he nods and pads off to the bedroom. Within a few minutes, he's back in the room.

"I-i-i stole one of your nightshirts, while you were gone."

"Which one?" Phil asks, as he stares at the couch as he remembers how uncomfortable it was to fall asleep on it.

"The Howling Commando one," admits Fitz.

"That's my **_favorite_** one," protests Phil. It's soft and broken in from years of wear.

"You weren't using it," is Fitz's immediate retort.

Phil laughs, as Fitz is correct. He waves his one good hand in easy defeat, "It's yours. Now go to bed."

There is a jangle of keys at the front door, and Fitz's face lights up. "Must be Jemma."

* * *

Jemma has already heard from a panicking Fitz. A long rambling text that details how Coulson plans on sleeping on the couch; that Coulson knows about Blake; that he's being understanding about **_everything_** , how Fitz is making everything worse and she needs to get home immediately. Skye is aware of the escalating situation, so she doesn't insist on coming inside with Jemma.

"Don't break Dad. He's being noble," Skye reminds her BFFF.

"He's being the quintessential Coulson, and Fitz just can't come out and demand a cuddle because he's that worked up. I'll just have to handle it," Simmons announces.

"How?" Skye asks.

Like magic, Jemma's expressive eyes well up with waterworks and a solitary yet perfect tear rolls down her cheek. For add inducement, her eyes seem to be full of horrible, horrible pain that requires every bystander to immediately console her.

"Please tell me that you only use your powers for good," requests Skye.

Jemma blinks and her eyes return back to normal. "You can cause the Earth to shake, I can make grown men break by turning on the tears. We each have our own superpowers. I only use mine when absolutely necessary."

Skye snorts and Jemma laughs as she exits the car. She manages to school her expression so that she appears wane and faint when she greets the worried Coulson and Fitz at the door.

"I'm off to bed now. Doctor's orders," she announces. "I'm glad you two stayed up for me, because I wouldn't want to disturb you when I slipped in our bed. Now, I think it would be best if Phil was in the middle. We'll have to spoon because of your left arm. Fitz will be the big spoon and I'll be the small spoon."

Silence.

Then both men begin blabbering over each other, so Jemma turns on the tears and pretends to misunderstand.

"I know you two want to stabilize your Bond by cuddling, and making love, but…I've missed you also, Phil. Now, **_bed_**. I know you still have problems with your memory, but you will be sharing **_our_** bed. In time, we'll start making love again, but for now… just cuddles."

Phil's jaw drops and he appears confused.

"I'll never win with you two, will I?" he whispers.

"No."


End file.
